


Game On, Creampuff

by gamergirl929



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Brief Mentions of Mattie, Brief mentions of Will, F/F, Fluffy, Gaming AU, Hollstein - Freeform, Laura Hollis - Freeform, One Shot, Slight video game violence, carmilla karnstein - Freeform, major fluff, short and fluffy, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl929/pseuds/gamergirl929
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s midnight and I can hear you screaming through the wall and I have a class early tomorrow morning, so you need to shut the hell up. GamerAU! Hollstein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game On, Creampuff

“IS THAT ALL YOU’VE GOT!?” I hear from the room behind my head. I growl loudly and sit up, slamming my palm against the wall, which obviously goes unheard. The muffled voice behind the wall keeps yelling loudly.

Curse these paper thin apartment walls.

“This has been going on for an hour…” I snarl and jerk the covers off of me and stand up. I stomp across my bedroom floor and through my living room before I slink into the hallway.

I move to the door at the end of the hall, the apartment right next to mine. Room 307, the incredibly adorable blonde I’ve seen rushing from the apartment, half a cookie hanging from her mouth and a backpack strapped to her. Probably her idiotic roommate…

I bring my fist up and slam it against the door multiple times. After a few moments I can hear someone moving behind the door.

The door opens slowly and as I open my mouth to bellow at the moron for screaming so loud at midnight, I find my mouth snapping shut and my eyebrows rising so high I think they’re buried in my hair line.

I’m greeted to the blonde girl, who I now notice is only a little shorter than me, a large headset hangs around her neck and a controller gripped in her right hand. The shirt she’s wearing is blue and obviously too big for her. On its front is a giant red and white mushroom with black eyes.

A smirk unwillingly slips onto my mouth as the girl in the Mario shirt begins to stutter out apologies.

“I am so sorry….! I didn’t realize I was being so loud!” The small girl pouts and begins moving her hands rapidly.

“I was just playing this game, uhhhh online and this guy wanted to like join my team or, whatever. But then he kept killing me! FOR NO REASON! We’re supposed to be a team!” The girl stomps her foot and her nose scrunches up slightly. I bite my bottom lip to attempt to fight back my smile.

“Are you laughing at me?!” Her mouth is a tight line and her nose scrunches up once more. I clear my throat in an attempt to stop myself from laughing.

“Look, cutie. I’m sorry, you’re just…” I find the words dying in my throat as the blonde advances forwards.

“I’m just what?” Her nose scrunches up and she frowns, crossing her arms across her chest. I find myself once again attempting to fight back a smile.

“Adorable.” I smirk and the girl’s mouth drops open and her eyes widen.

Her cheeks begin turning a bright red and she takes a step back, her eyes falling to the floor.

“Now…” I state, causing her eyes to snap up to meet mine, “Let’s go deal with this asshole giving you problems. May I?” I ask as I point behind her. The girl takes a step over, giving me enough room to move in between her and the door frame.

She closes the door behind me and after a moment she moves towards the back of her apartment.

“Nice place you’ve got here, creampuff.” I smirk, causing the girl to stop in front of me and turn around to face me.

“It’s Laura.” She smiles, before turning back around and moving towards what I’m guessing is her room. She moves through the threshold and jumps onto her bed, patting the empty spot next to her.

“I’m Carmilla. Okay, Laura. Let’s cream this guy.” I smirk as I sit down in the empty spot next to Laura. Laura leans back, her head against her yellow pillow and begins playing the game.

I know the game well actually, Red Dead Redemption.

I recal playing it at Will's place once or twice.

Laura’s character respawns and not even a few seconds later her character is killed from a rain of gunfire, courtesy of the character standing behind her.

Laura’s nose scrunches up slightly, as she lets out a growl.

“SEE!” She points at the screen where her character respawns and is once again brought down by the other player.

“Alright. Cutie, give me the controller.” I crack my knuckles and hold my hand out. Laura places the controller in my hand.

“Alright cutie. Let’s kick his ass.” I smirk and Laura nods rapidly and turns to face the screen.

I feel my thumbs running along the buttons, getting used to the controls. The other player continuously guns me down over and over again, resulting in a growl from the small blonde next to me.

I glance to my left, a smirk pulling at the corner of my mouth. The adorable blonde next to me has her eyes glued to the screen, her nose crinkles slightly every time the other character kills her character.

I’m so lost in taking in the features of the blonde I’ve completely forgotten the game. That is until Laura turns my way and catches me staring, in turn I snap my head in the direction of the TV and head towards the other player.

My character draws their weapon and fires at the other character, I snap back in to cover, and after a moment I send another shower of bullets in their direction.

After a few dodges I send a bullet straight into the characters head.

“YES!” Laura somehow jumps a foot off the bed from a cross legged position. She points at the screen with a huge toothy grin, “look he went offline!”

She throws her fists in the air, “victory!” The small blonde does a sort of victory dance, and I slowly shake my head.

This girl is incredibly adorable. I smirk as Laura’s head snaps in my direction, her cheeks flushed a deep red.

“That was… Thoroughly embarrassing…” Laura worries her bottom lip between her teeth as her eyes dart to anywhere but my face.

“Don’t worry…” I smirk and lean closer to the small adorable girl, “it was adorable.” I wink and the girl’s mouth drops open slightly, as she begins to stammer.

“I uhhh… Ummm… Have some other games if you want to play… I mean only if you want to, you don’t have to of course I was just suggesting if—“I reach over and place my hand over hers.

“Cutie. Calm down before you give yourself an aneurysm.” I smirk, causing Laura’s mouth to snap shut and her face to darken into a deeper shade of red.

“Now… Tell me about these games.” I smirk and the tight line that was Laura’s mouth is replaced with a toothy grin as she practically leaps off the bed and scrambles to the cabinet next to her TV stand.

I shake my head and watch as the girl excitedly rifles through her game cabinet until she eventually turns to face me with a game in her hands.

* * *

After an unknown amount of time playing Resident Evil 5, I can see the creampuff’s eyelids beginning to droop.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see her beginning to nod off, her character slowing until it eventually stops and Laura is laying back into her yellow pillow, fighting to keep her eyes open.  

“Maybe we should stop, cutie…” I smirk, as the small girl shakes her head slowly and mumbles, “No, Carm…”

I can feel my stomach do a somersault at the use of my nickname. A nickname my sister, Mattie, has called me for as long as I can remember.

“You’re falling asleep, cutie.” I smile as Laura scoots closer and closer to me, until I can feel the heat radiating off of her small figure.

“If I sleep…” She mumbles as she scoots closer, until I can feel she’s literally inches away from me, her back facing my way. “Then you’ll leave.” She hides her face in her pillow as she mumbles that final part.

I chuckle as I finally gather the nerve and scoot closer, and turning on my side. With my chest pressing into her back, I slowly drape an arm around the small girl, who noticeably stiffens for a moment, but almost instantly relaxes.

“I can stay, cutie…” I mutter as I bury my face in Laura’s sweet smelling hair.

“Good…” She mumbles and I chuckle as my eyes slowly begin to droop, but I don’t find sleep just yet.

Laura’s breath evens out and I can tell the girl is fast asleep. Against her warm body, I entirely relax, her scent invading my senses.

I soon find myself falling fast asleep.

* * *

Waking up to my incredibly attractive neighbor was not how I expected my Friday morning to begin.

The brunette, Carmilla, who I’ve only seen in passing is currently snuggled into my back. Her breath comes out in hot puffs against my neck that send chills down my spine.

The girl mumbles in her sleep and pulls me back closer to her. Carmilla nuzzles into my neck, “you awake cutie?” Carmilla rasps, she leans forwards and presses a kiss to my neck. My breath hitches, which of course does not go unnoticed by Carmilla who chuckles into my neck.

“Well cutie… It looks like I’ve missed class… How about ummmm…” Carmilla pauses, I take this time to turn around in her arms, now we’re face to face.

Carmilla’s wavy dark brown hair is disheveled, needless to say, even with bedhead she’s incredibly gorgeous. Her dark brown eyes are locked with mine, and her cheeks… Her cheeks are tinged red.

My eyebrows arch slightly as Carmilla’s mouth opens and closes slowly, before she finally finds her words.

“Do you want to go get breakfast… With me…?” Her tongue darts out to wet her dry lips, a smile pulls at the corner of my mouth.

The girl’s eyes dart around my face as she worries her bottom lip between her teeth, the action gathers my attention.

My eyes fall to her lips and I slowly feel myself leaning forwards. Our lips brush slightly, her lips pressing against mine.

Her soft lips move perfectly against mine, her arm around my waist pulls me closer, as her teeth drag across my bottom lip. Her eyes slowly flutter open and lock with mine, a dopey toothy grin slipping onto her features.  

“I take that as a yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think! :)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at gamergirl929.tumblr.com!


End file.
